bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ http://bffwgf.chatango.com/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Hey Welcome to Gravity force, it's usually a good idea to put Gravity Force Member Templete when you have time. Grizzaka 23:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) um dude, who allowed you to join us? Grizzaka 23:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) well dude there's something they forgot to mention, we need three members to approve membership so I'm third since they forgot welcome. Grizzaka 00:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) alright then. Grizzaka 00:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster Mhm; we sure do(: Your turn. Sorry, I was out of town with absolutely no internet access the last three days. Good to be back. :L :Well, Poet, I do believe it's your turn on our rp when you get the time. Ciao~ ::That's fine. (: Just post when you have the time. Ciao~ :::Okay, I have two things for you: 1 - it's your turn to post on our rp when you get the time; and 2 - unless you'd rather not participate in it anymore, please make your team for the Tournament of Spirits before Thursday. Ciao~ Hey, I don't know if you saw my message above, so this is just a reminder. Okay, I was just making sure that you're participating or not. Ciao~ Howdy Hey pal! How have you been? When you get the chance its your turn on the RP. Oh! Could you give Rozeluxe a review too if you have time? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey pal! How have you been? When you get the chance its your turn on the RP. Oh! Could you give Rozeluxe a review too if you have time? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow I dont know how I doubleposted like that lol. But its fine man. No worries =) lol. Oh! We still have to come up with a zanapkuto for Ui. I mean I have an alchemy one in mind, I can post it up and you can help me edit it and such. If you wanted to of course. Oh! Thanks for the short review. At least I know you like him lol. I can;t wait for the full length review, that way I know what I need to fix up. And your move =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha cool thanks =) An I will get on the zanpakuto as soon as I get some more time on my hands. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal! I was wondering if you coul take a look at Haruki's zanpakuto a look over and tell me what you think? Oh! An how o you get the pictures in info boxes to fit better? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hm....when I try its an extremely large picture. Haha I guess I don't do it right, but yea, I can't wait for the reviews, and I'll get to work on Ui now. No worries pal! Oh! your turn in the RP. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yea I got it. Well on TJr's page, I kinda dont really use the whole infobox thing, more of a copy paste an edit thing but hmm...I think it should still be able to lol. Oh! You're move and I have the basic's of Ui's zanpakuto up. I figured you would want to come up with the zanapakuto itself and the name of the techniques. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Hi, I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, and I just joined. This place is great. Anyway, I was wondering, if you had the time, could you review my first character, please? See ya. Oh, I almost forgot. Nice to meet you! PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, would you like to RP later? Sorry if I'm bugging you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for that ^^! And yeah, other characters do point out Gai's appearance, to which he responds with his usual grumpiness. I was wondering, are you stuck on Dokeshi's Zanpakuto? If so, I could give you possible ideas for it if you want. Also, I look foward to reading the completed Fusō Clan's article, as well as RPing you when you get the time. See you later! (Also, do you have a nickname or such you prefer being referred to as? Just calling you, well..."You" is rather rude.) PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for the late reply. For abilities, chain/string manipulation, perhaps? I've got many more ideas. I prefer abilities which are "simple, but effective". For Dokeshi, I can say he's well thought-out, I like the fact you've described him with such detail. If he's your main character, he certainly breaks several traditions for main character material, which is awesome. And yeah, we can start that RP as soon as you're on next. I'll message you then. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, themes...? Clowns? Puppeteers? ...Arsonists? If clowns, illusions, magic tricks, and plain ol' scare 'em straight techniques. Puppeteers release microscopic threads of reishi from their weapons that wrap around their opponent, allowing them to control their opponents' every move. Arsonists, well, standard fire manipulation. I'll give you a holler when I can RP with you APS if you want, since I need to leave in half-an-hour. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) APS, just wondering, what's your favorite Gundam series? And also, could you have a look at this character and tell me what you think if you have the time, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OO then G Gundam (cheesy, but awesome), and then SeeD/Destiny for me. And thank you for that, APS! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. True, SeeD (Argh, I keep using the Final Fantasy VIII spelling...) struck me as well. Also, APS, would you like RP now? I can handle three RPs at one time...I think. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Just lookin' at AGE on wikipedia. It looks quite awesome. Then again, what Gundam series isn't? As for our RP, how about if I use Sayaka? PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. Sure, I'll include it in my story if you don't mind. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed reply. Here it is. I must apologize, I'm absolutely terrible at starting. And at creative names for RPs. Also, which version of Sayaka would you like to go up against? Shinigami, Fullbringer, or Mototsu? Oh, and I read Kei's article. Interesting concepts you've got going on for him, dream manipulation. And yay, Genesis^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm gone for the next four days, sorry about that APS. PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) APS, if you still want to RP with me, it's still there. Take your time, I don't mind. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, those things are far more important than this. I'm studying for some important tests coming up in a few weeks, so I use whatever scarse time I have to check up on things here- I suprisingly have a lot of free time. I can't wait to ask to join the GF after I finish my RP with Raze and contribute to their storyline before I move to Japan next year, I'm kinda dissapointed that I can't join in with them currently as well, I think I have a lot of good ideas they could get some milage out of. As for plots, I'm not too good with conjuring up ideas for RPs; but I'll give it a shot. If you have any ideas for the RP, I'd love to hear them, as I believe they'll be better than mine hands down, hahaha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I don't just wanna have a clash for no reason at all, since Sayaka's somewhat pacifistic, maybe she could help Kei train or something? Anyway, that's just a thought. And becoming friends sounds good to me, APS. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to create a Mototsu if you want, APS. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Questions If I would like to create a character like Grimmjaw Jagerjaquez do I just copy and paste from the real one on Bleach Wiki. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Didnt you recently join GF pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh Well cool. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just wonderin if you wanted to RP? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Its Fine I just know you're great at this stuff, I wanted to include my character Kami Kemuri, who'll you be using. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice..You can start it. I hate introductions it feels uncomfortable to me lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 05:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Something in common. I was thinking they could meet up in the Human World and have a little battle, talk a little I guess. To tell the truth in all my RP's I had the intent of battling but most of them just took me a different way, I wing it alot lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 05:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Winging Rp's have been working so far thought huh? Lol. I knew you were cool...I knew it :). If you want I'll start up the RP pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 19:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Its called Meeting of Exiles pal. Ur post friend. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Howdy pal Of course pal! That was the idea behind it lol. But I'm still awaiting those reviews =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha well I would but Idk how to do it with that coded editing system =P ANd its bleach...we can make pretty much anything we want on here aslong as its within boundaries. But yea...its fine. I'm not really worried about the reviews...just get to them when you can.I know about being pressed for time as was helping ccome up with zanpakuto for two pppl and one really pissed me offby complaining about it rather saying anything thats really constuctive. -sigh- oh well. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I say go for it pal! your characters are sually top notch =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dude if your ever intrested in boosting your characters powers you can come here. Amino [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) what do u think man? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) alright how bout we start tommorrow then. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey What the hell? Why did you take off what i put for that stupid Grizz? Don't you hate him like everyone else on this website?? 01:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Come on, he's a worthless crybaby and the Admins all hate him so I'm doing you guys a favor come on. 01:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dissing you guys, All i hate is Grizzaka... i mean come on don't you think he should go away where he's not wanted? 01:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Come on why are you even protecting that worthless piece of trash i mean even that guy Raz admits he's a stupid crybaby. G-revolutionary 01:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Quadrumvirate Character Excellent start, I'm really piqued about the end result as I had imagined it seems like you will deliver a good-quality article after all, as always :) Njalm2 01:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey What kind of a Bankai should Masanori Kawahiru have?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to rp with said character in the last message?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey! Did you leave a comment on my blog post? Cause its not showin up on my end =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. Could you fix the images on Haruki's zanpakuto page again? Sorry for the bother. ;3 [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha that's true. lol. Thanks a million pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well what's his personality like? What about his swordplay specialization? Those are two important aspects to take into consideration =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well then thats simple. Using two swords have one reject reishi particles (ie a shinigami's entire person) that way when it cuts them it causes their body to lose stability and even begin to deconstruct itself if there is prolonged exposure. And then the second blade rejects spiritual energy so that when a spiritual based attacks comes forth, it can break down the bonds holding it together and cause the technique to disipate provding an almost perfect defense against attacks as well as making him dangerous at close range as well...thats just off the top of my head...sorry if it sounds silly =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha awesome! I cant wait to see what you come up with. Hmm...I dont know if watch digimon but whenever you say positron, I instinctively think of Imperialdramon's Positron laser! lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what they are...for the most part. I did do some studying while college was in =P lol But hmm, just make sure to have some restrictions with it as molecular dissolving could be a bit OP in an RP then again it would require the opponent to think rather than charging in blindly. Then again you probably alrady knew that lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. I just wanted to ask if you were ready with helping Van lose his powers? Its gonna be you and me for the first RP and then me and Kou for the second part, you can join in as well if you wanted but I just wanted to give you a heads up. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you could make it two on one that way there's more of a opening to sever Van's linkage to his Rinne abilities lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha awesome! Should I start it up or do you wanna? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here we go....Back To Basics: Episode Ein. Youre up pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey pal. I hope youre on enough for us to get this RP really underway =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw you added the categories on our RP but its still your move. And I saw your work on your espada. Gotta say nice work, I see you took my advice on the two separate abilities as well...fantastic! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Heya doin', Spartan! Damn dude, its been a while :P I've been doin' great, though I wish I could say the same thing about my router. The things pretty notion-et at the minute. It could let me connect to the net for an hour, maybe two if your pushing it (and that's a hell of a push) before it decides to die, where you then need to spend an hour getting the signal back >_< And BT themselves haven't been very forthcoming in the router they've been promising me for the last three weeks. Is it just me, or is it a little strange that it takes a company of BT's size and repuation three weeks to order something as small as a router? And that's not even the best part. Some numpty somehow mixed up a BT welcome pack with a BT router and sent me the wrong package. If you happen to hear about an angry British teen kicking an old router through one of BT's windows on the news, you'll know its me :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Souzou Clan I was wondering as I need some. Would you like to create a Royal Family member in the Kosumosukihaku clan the Souzou Clan. And yes I know grammer fixer it was some of my early work. And before you ask yes both Female and Males are in this race and the children of the last King are male but all of the cousins are free to whatever. I ask as you seem to make some of the most pristine work.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do an rp with me? If so I will be using Masanori Kawahiru.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The pic.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yo I have seen you are making some spells and techniques for Kamiwaza. Thanks. I thought I only would make the spells. Good work so far and with thr re edits to some of it basic information. Also I was curious that summoning spell that spell summons as portal to Paradiso? As like instead of creating it it summons the door or portal to you?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks and I was wondering of a forbidden spell. That allows the caster to not age thus being immortal. Like I was going to call it. "Gift of the Gods" what type do you think that would be under. I thought maybe phenoma: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hey pal. I have a few puppets but I wasnt sure if they would be what you consider to be pupppets so I was wondering if I could show you and you let me know, if you havent sen them already. lol Oh! Your post on the RP as well. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well the puppets are Rei, Ningyoka, and Arasoi. They are puppets summoned by a zanpakuto so we could incorporate that into it in someway. The zanpakuto currently belongs to Atsuya Tatsumi, though he could have inherited it from someone. We could always work that into a story as well. And I understand about games dont worry. I just got Dungeon Seige 3 so I've been playing that and then I plan on getting Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 next wednesday so I'm gonna have my hands filled =P lol But yea no worries. Just post when you can [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 05:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hm. I like that idea, now we just have to figure out who the previous owner would be lol. But its your story, so I'm just following along with what you tell me. Though I must say, I didn't think anyone other than me would think to use puppets in bleach =P lol Kankuro FTW! [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 22:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm well how about there are a few clansmen left like 2 or 3 and then they still make human puppets lke the one in the zanpakuto I have but they only use a select few individuals. Or even we could have Dokeshi steal the zanpakuto as its part of his clan's history or something like that. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 17:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) were did you get the pic on your talk page from [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks ........ hey since in doing this in every wiki i go to do you wanna make a team or some thing together--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Van Hey Pal. I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of Van's new Trance and Requiem abilities =D ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' I saw pal. And very good work there. lol. And dont worry about the picture....its jut a zan pic for a support character. lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It's me Ash Like the title says APS, so how's it going? By the way, you mind giving a quick look over Shiju ? He's gonna be an instructor at the Yuengiri Academy, so yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 22:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I need to get on to that *facepalm* sorry, I was so engrossed into Shiju that I forgot. I'll get onto it :D[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 23:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I was just wondering if you know how to make a slideshow of pics. plz help really need it. Thanks GunzOfWolfz 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Junior Journey to Soul Society! A Search for Truth In the first RP me and Raze introduce Ren and Rozeluxe to each other and a few other characters. To cut it short they travel to Soul Society to find a few answers on their newly arisen enemy and me and him were hoping that Kei could be introduces near the end of it, pal, Wat ya think and btw the name at the top might be the name for that soon to happen RP. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 14:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth Changed it abit lol. Anyway me and Raze planned on our guys coming to Soul Society for info and then be introduced to Kei seeing as they are acting Ryoka and all. Lol but in all honesty it might start tomr bc of all the commontion lately pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, agreed. If you don't mind can Komishinara go to Seta Girl Academy. Or better yet just look at Beauty for the Beholder's Talk page. That should clear stuff up, somewhat lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Who's post is it APS? And can you come on Chatango?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 03:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Heya' doin, Sparta? I was wondering if you had any high-school-like pictures floating around you don't need, or some you happen to know if? I need one for Akabira High school, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, buddy! Thanks a million :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a chatango? I have to talk to you...been awhile lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Greetings sage of Fan Fiction Wikis I have come to say hello, my name is Mangetsu20 *Mang or Mangetsu for short* and I just wanted to say my mind was spazzing at how...neat your User Page is...and I just think your articles are AWESOME! XD In any case, I've come to propose a Rp project between us here on Bleach and I am curious if you're interested ...*or free for that matter* xD to do this? Nice to meet another devoted fan of Bleach :3 Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! My name's Misa. I just wanted to ask, where did you find the picture you have of your character Riza Prodito? Because it looks really cool^^ MisaUchiha 05:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC)